1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching power supply.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional switching power supply has a plurality of coils wound on a single core. However, with such a core, there is a problem that the heat radiation surface area is small. U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,986 adopts a core material which has a plurality of cores. The exposed surface area of the core and coil and so forth is therefore large.